


In Hindsight

by Arcair



Series: Mistakes Remade [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Omega John Watson, Pre and Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcair/pseuds/Arcair
Summary: In hindsight Sherlock sometimes wished that his first night with John would have gone differently.





	In Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I did it. I don't know how, but I did it :) Please excuse my english, I tried my best and let a friend proof read it, but well... If you find a mistake, just tell me. Oh and Sherlock, just like John are a little bit OOC, but I hope it makes sense for the story.

In hindsight Sherlock sometimes wished that his first night with John would have gone differently. He had seen and smelled the beginning of attractions from the omega for him and instantly rebuked them, unsure what would and could develop. But now, months, years after getting to know the former solider he knew that he made a mistake. After he first realized that, he wanted to drop his doctor a few hints, wanted to experiment how long it would take John until he would either get it or snap.  
But bevor that could happen, Moriaty reappeared and he ‘died’. For three long years he destroyed the criminal’s network, the only thing that kept him going was John. His smile, his laugh, his annoyed sighs, his wonderful scent. The way he would put up with the alpha and stay by his side, even at the darkest times. Even after he came back and with Johns feelings of betrayal, the blond-haired man choose to forgive him.

But now there was Mary, she was the person who stood by Johns side and shared his bed. Mary, the woman and alpha who John planned to mate and marry. The itch to take his trusted 7 percent solution and forget was highly present. It was the reminder of what the omegas reaction to this would be, that he chooses not to.  
In the end he lays on his bed, the night before he must give his best man speech, the night before he would lose someone, he holds so dear, that he does something he never done before: he prays. And even if he can hear the nagging voice of his brother: ‘Caring makes you weak’, he prays the whole night. He prays to the stars, to the moon, the beginning of time, he prays to everything he could think of, praying that someday he would get his chance, even if it is in his next life.

By the time the night sky begins to lighten up and the first rays of sunshine begin to make his way through the city, he feels fatigued and falls into a restless sleep. The alpha tossed and turned, his whole body feeling constricted and tight. As he wakes, he feels horrible, not sure why he reaches for his phone, hoping that a call to his doctor would help him. The moment he has his phone in his hands he notices something strange. It was his old model, the one who should have shattered on the ground as he descended to earth. Confused he took it and tried to unlock it, only to gasp at the date which the display showed. It was two days before he would meet John for the first time. 

The curly-haired alpha sprung out of his bed and ran downstairs. All while calling loudly for Mrs. Hudson. The grey-haired beta woman came out of here rooms, still sleepy, but annoyed with her tenant. “What now Sherlock?”, she asked her arms crossed and her stance aggressive. “I have an important question.”, the brown-haired man told her, “which day is it?” “Sherlock today is the 25th July” “Okay and which year is it?” This let the beta frown: “Sherlock, dear. Are you alright?”, came the concerned question from the landlady. Sherlock nodded: “Everything is alright but answer the question.” The women sighed and told him: “2010.” The alpha didn’t even try to hide his glee, which concerned Mrs. Hudson even more, but bevor she could say something, Sherlock ran back up and began to dress himself. After grabbing his Belstaff and scarf he popped out with a quick “Bye”

Determined he bought a newspaper a few streets down, in case it was all a big joke and checked the date, after confirming again that he somehow traveled back in time, he set out to buy certain things, like cushions and blankets, a few of these horrible jumpers John liked so much, a second fridge for food only, food for the fridge and lots of tea. The first things he would hide from the omega in question until he was receptive to Sherlocks courting. The fridge and other things he would put in plain sight, hoping that it would make the doctor agreeable.

A few hours after his purchases the curly haired got a visit from his brother, much to his annoyance. “What do you want?”, he hissed at his brother. The alpha only raised his brown and spoke: “You made a few interesting purchases today, brother. Food, even though you rarely eat, a second fridge and let’s not forget these horrible excuses of clothing.” “And? I can buy what I want.” But the red-haired alpha ignored him: “And let’s not forget the cushions and blankets, it almost seems like you are preparing yourself to court someone and build a nest to mate. This leads to the question, who are you preparing to mate? “I don’t think that is any of your concern, Mycroft.”, he told his brother. Again, Mycroft only raised his eyebrow and leaned onto his umbrella: “Do you really think so? Don’t forget how upset Mummy would be if you mate some sort of harlot.” This time the brown haired alpha growled: “Don’t call him that.” “Do I need to remind you? Caring is not an advantage.” But Sherlock didn’t care anymore and began to ignore his brother. After a few silent minutes his ‘guest’ stood and made his way out of living room, but not before he uttered a few final words: “I will find him, and then we will see how he will fare.” With these final words he finally went away.

The next day couldn’t pass fast enough to Sherlocks liking. He made a few more purchases for the pervious solider and sorted through his mind palace. Soon – but not soon enough, the next day began to dawn. The alpha began to ready himself for the day and tried to hide his glee.  
Soon he made his way over to Molly, the red-haired beta blushed when she saw him and as always began to help him with his experiments. A few moments after he way finished with the corpse Mike made his way into the lab. Following him was John. The omega limped and was obliviously wary, but still stood with his head high. The brown-haired man took discreetly a deep breath and let the exciting scent of pure John fill his nose. “Sherlock, this is my friend John Watson. John, this is the one I was talking about.”

“Mike, can I have your phone?”, the roundly man shook his head. “Sorry left it in my jacket.” “Here use mine.”, the blonde offered, which the alpha took.  
“Afghanistan or Irak?.”, which caused John to look at him surprised and Mike to grin. “Afghanistan.”, the former solider recovered, “I think you will make a suitable roommate” “Mike did you tell him about me?” “Not a word, mate.”, told the still grinning man. Sherlock huffed: “That Mike brought you here, just after I mentioned that I needed a roommate, can only lead to one solution. Now, if you excuse me, I think I left my riding crop in the pathology.” The alpha positioned himself to the door, intending to go, just waiting for: “And that’s is?” Hiding his smile, he turned back to the doctor. “What else could there be?” “We don’t know a thing about each other and now I shall just follow you to your flat?” Yes, there it was. His strong solider, ready to attack, ready to defend. “Your posture and hair cut suggests military. The tan doesn’t reach under your hem, means you were in a sunny place, but not for holiday. Obliviously shot in action, meaning Afghanistan or Irak. The fact that you forgot about your wound as you reached me your phone, means that it is physiological, so you have a psychiatrist. Mike Stamford knows you, so you most likely studied with him, meaning you were an army doctor.”  


After his speech the omega looked dumbfounded at the curly haired, his mouth open, trying to say something, but before that could happen, Sherlock turned back to the door and told John in passing:  
“The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B, Baker street.”

After this meeting, the events consisting the case and their lives remained the same. Johns arriving at the flat, their flat sooner or later, accompanying him to Lauriston Gardens and being impressed rather than annoyed with his deductions, him running away to search for the case and the blonde getting warned and then picked up and interrogated by his brother. Finally, John coming back to their flat after his chat with Mycroft, to send the message to the killer. Everything was the same, until the moment where it mattered.  
“So, you have no girlfriend? Or a boyfriend, which would completely okay.”, asked the omega uncomfortably. “I know that it is okay and no.” “Okay.” “Okay?”, Sherlock asked amused, which caused the omega to blush. Deciding to take his chance the alpha boldly put his hand over Johns and looks him deep into the eyes. The breath of the doctor begins to fall out in uneven breaths and the flush on his skin gets even deeper. Hiding his smirk, the curly haired man said: “But maybe that will change.”  
Eyes widening the former solider looked at their hands and then to the alpha across him, then nodded: “Maybe.”

A few minutes Sherlock let his hand rest on Johns, only to pull away as he saw a familiar cab. With a nod of him, both left the restaurant and chased the car. Deciding not to end this game to soon, he let the murder drive away and returned with the blond-haired man to Backer street. The familiar scene of the police officers searching his flat annoyed the alpha but kept calm as he knew what would happen next. After confirming that the cabbie followed and waited for him, Sherlock made his way down and climbed into the cab.  
Half an hour later, he stood over the shot down Hope, promising him endless pain, if he didn’t tell him Moriatys name, which the murder readily gave before taking his last breath. Only a few moments later the police arrived, and the alpha got wrapped up in the orange shock blanket. The brown-haired man began to argue with the DI, but as he saw John approaching, he shook of the blanket and went to the omega.  


He took to doctors hand, interlaced their fingers and dragged him away. As he stood in a dark alley, he turned to the smaller man and began to snog him roughly. The first moment the omega tried to pull away, but as soon Sherlock bit Johns lips he moaned and let the alphas tongue in. The lust the alpha felt let him shudder pleasantly and he carefully began to suck John tongue. Finally, the blond man had to pull away to take a breath and the curly haired began to nibble his way down on Johns throat. The omega shook and moaned loudly, while Sherlock sucked over the bonding gland. “You smell so good. Like desperation and gun powder.”, the genius rasped against Johns skin. The feeling of Sherlocks hot breath let the man tremble again. “Sherlock.”, the omega whispered needy. “John. My John.” “Please.”, John whimpered and began to rotate his waist to get some much-needed friction against his aching length. The alpha growled: “Be sure, if we do this now, I will have you bonded by the end of the night!” Again, the omega whimpered and showed the alpha, his alpha, his neck: “Please. I want you, you smell so good, so right, like we are meant to be. Take me, bond me.”  
Sherlocks inner alpha rumbled content and whisked his omega away, to their nest. The whole night the alpha took his omega, again and again, finally by their last round Sherlock knotted him and bit his bonding gland, binding them together.

In the late morning hours, the taller man was the first one to awake, he looked down in his arms and nuzzled his bonding bite, which earned him a few incomprehensible words, but John carried on with sleeping. Sherlock tightened his arms as he thought how it could have ended and began to thank which ever power allowed him a second change.


End file.
